


Meow

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Guard duty is better with two.





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Peri held in a yawn. It'd be easier to stay awake if something interesting happened. Perhaps an assassin to stab, or someone wanting one of her recipes... but no, it was late and silent. 

Finally, she yawned. 

Out came a soft, curious meow, which made Peri blink. But oh, at her feet, Xander's cat very clearly wanted something. 

"Silly," Peri said as she leaned her lance against the wall and knelt to scoop up the cat. "I thought I meowed! Are you here to guard Lord Xander too?" 

The resulting purr seemed like an affirmative. 

"Then let's do our best!"


End file.
